Why?
by chthonicAsylum
Summary: Frisk asks Gaster why they watch over them and gets a bit of a surprise.
"Gaster," small hands with deft fingers sign the name into the darkness. They wait, momentarily, for the shadows to shift and the soft whirring of the fan in the corner of the room to be replaced with the gentle static that marks his presence. He is faint tonight but surprisingly there at all. Usually his appearances are limited to a disembodied shade on the wall but here he stands, transparent and smiling in that tired way. Frisk smiles back, signing their hello eagerly. He returns it in that steady, almost mechanical way of his.

 *** Child, how are you this evening?** Frisk likes to imagine that if he could speak verbally, he'd have a very gentle voice. Shy but caring, maybe even a slight stutter.

"I'm alright! It's good to see you," They giggle and the static crackles lightly, his way of laughing.

 *** Yes, things have aligned correctly, if momentarily. I can manifest.** He stops and glances about the room. Frisk noticed he did this when ever he could become corporeal. They never asked but they figured it was because being among real things instead of just their shadows must be wonderful. They could hardly imagine spending all their time nowhere yet everywhere. Gaster brought his attention back to Frisk after a moment. They always let him look around uninterrupted.

"Gaster," the pattern of the letters feel warm in their hands, like when they hold Toriel's paw on walks. "Why do you watch over me?" It was a question they had for a while now. They appreciated everything Gaster did and loved him just the same as the rest of their monster family but they had to wonder, why?

Gaster stills and the static almost became completely muted. Frisk's hand fly into a frenzied apology the instant they hear it. The static going quiet usually means he's leaving and he only just got here! In response, he simply lifts a hand, stopping them in their plight to make him stay.

 *** Do not be sorry for asking questions. I thought this may come up.** The static returns, light background noise. Frisk relaxes. He stops speaking and seems to be thinking about how to answer. They wait patiently, swinging their legs over the edge of the bed. Their room was the safest place to talk.

 *** I suppose I don't have a single answer to that. There are many reasons I watch for you.**

"Like what?" Now that this can of worms was open, Frisk wasn't going to stop till they knew. They always had questions and they never stopped asking until the person had run out of things to say. Just how they were. Gaster smiles and the static crackled again. He's always happy to see the young one seeking knowledge.

 *** For one you're very bright. We can't have such a brilliant mind leave us, now can we?** Frisk blushes, and swats their hand in an 'oh, you~' manner.

 *** Another reason is you're much more important than you know. Don't dwell too much on that, though.** He fell silent again after that and Frisk had to wonder what he meant. Was he talking about the saves and resets? They promised Sans they would stop all that when they got to the surface and they had upheld that promise since.

 *** You make my boys very happy, too. It's been much too long since I've seen Sans actually smile like you make him.**

"Wait, your boys?" Frisk stares in disbelief at the tall figure and he brought his armless hands to his face, trying to hide the black glow that they recognized as his version of a blush. "Are you their dad?" Too busy trying to hide his face with his actual hands, two spectral hands appear and simply sign an affirmative. Frisk gasps and claps their own hands together, bouncing on their bed in their excitement. Knowing that Gaster was related to Sans and Papyrus, who they often referred to as their dad and uncle, sparked an idea in their head. Their hands flew into action.

"Can I call you Grandpa?! Grandpa Gaster!" Everything about Gaster froze as he saw the child's eager hands flare to life with the words. Literally no movement came from him, making him look like a modern art piece, until suddenly he began glitching all over the place. The static started going up and down in fragments just like him. As Frisk stares in confusion and worry, they realize that the static almost sounds like words. It stops just as they began to focus on the noise and Gaster returned to being as normal as he could be. Actually, he looked a bit goopier, but that was alright. He seemed to have calmed down.

"Gaster…?" Frisk hesitates, unsure if they should begin apologizing again or not when a sudden cold feeling erupts down their back, originating from their right shoulder. They turn sharply, surprised to see the pale white bone of Gaster's hollowed-out hand. He had never touched them before. Their attention was drawn up to look at him by the shifting of black on their peripheral.

 *** Child.** He's close now and smiling genuinely, like a man who has finally seen the sun after months of rain. Frisk grins back in response, any fear they had while he had his episode was now gone.

 *** I would love if you called me…** He closes his eyes and the static he emits almost sounds like a gentle sigh. *** Grandpa.**

Frisk claps eagerly, eyes sparkling with joy. They had never had a grandparent in their life but when they thought about having one, they always imagined they'd be as sweet and caring as Gaster was. Always looking out for them, always just there when everyone else was busy with work, even if he could only appear as a shadow.

They got an urge suddenly. It took a second of deliberation to decide if they should act on it, but they decided, why the heck not?

Frisk stands and before Gaster can back up, they wrap their arms loosely around his semi-there form. He goes still again and all Frisk can feel is cold but they don't let go. They wanted to hug their grandfather. Their smile widens as they feel his hands place themselves around their back like he's hugging back. Frisk pulls away as the cold becomes just a bit too much but still smiles. Gaster pulls back as well but pats the child's head.

 *** The biggest reason I watch for you is because I've grown to love you, Frisk.** His hands are slow as he makes his words clear and Frisk's face flushes.

"I love you too, grandpa," They feel their soul swell with warmth. For the longest time they had wanted a family and now it just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger everyday. They notice that Gaster seems to be flickering, fading in and out. His manifestation is starting to die out.

 *** Child, it is time for bed for you.** The static hums as he gestures for Frisk to lay down and they do so. Covers are pulled up and wrapped around them, a cold hand pats their head.

 *** Good night, my grandchild.** Frisk sees him sign as he disperses into shadow. A grin graces their face and they fall asleep minutes later. Their dreams are filled with visions of their family, happy and together, void grandfather included.


End file.
